


Your First, Your Last

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Confessions, First Dates, M/M, Nerdiness, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Scientist Ryuugazaki Rei, rinrei gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin/Rei Future Fish AU and first dates, starring wingman Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this for Valentine's Day for Rinrei week on Tumblr, and finished the first chapter now for the Rinrei White Day Gift Exchange. What better than awkward first dates replete with misunderstandings? This may be the first Future Fish AU for rinrei at least in a while that isn't depressing or heart-breaking, too. Come on, that ending was hilarious, why must people be cheating on each other or escaping death? I'm not about that. Even though I love cheating and death....

Sousuke took in Rin’s grim expression and slowly stated, rather than asked, “You didn’t ask him out.”

“No, I didn’t…” Rin muttered through gritted teeth.

“The piece of paper you handed him, that wasn’t your phone number?”

“Err… no.”

“Rin… did you give the guy you’ve been pining after for months a ticket?”

“It was a written warning, not a ticket, okay?!”

“Well, at least you put your cell phone number on the warning… right?”  Glancing at Rin’s reddening face, Sousuke then put one hand over his own face in understandable resignation.

“I was nervous, I forgot to!” Rin spat out.

Shaking his head incredulously, Sousuke said, “Fine, I’ll save us the trouble and just ask him out for you.”

Somehow Rin managed to quietly screech a vehement ‘no’ while grabbing his partner’s arm and hauling him away from where they had been staking out a hapless scientist’s workplace for the last forty-five minutes on department time.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Rin,” Sousuke stated around mouthfuls of tonkatsu and rice during their lunch break the next day.  “Just ask Ryuugazaki out.  You’re practically on first name basis now, with how often you “accidentally” run into him.  And if he’s still polite to you after you both tried to strangle each other the first day you met, he’s got to be interested, too.”

“Hey, you know you could stop bringing that up every other time we talk about him,” Rin grumbled, well aware of the terrible first impression he had created, which was not entirely his fault, because Haru dumped the cake on him on purpose, and he had had a long day and did not need frosting on his uniform, and for some reason Rei, a long-time restaurant patron, leapt to Haru’s defense, dragging mutual friends Makoto and Nagisa with him, which was how they almost started an all-out five-person fracas in the middle of the patio café that Sousuke was called in to break up.  “Anyway, it’s not as easy as you make it sound.  Whenever I try to talk to him, he ends up talking to someone else instead.”

“Because a lot of people are involved when an explosion occurs.  You’ll have to make a move when there isn’t a biochemical disaster going on.”

Out of excuses, Rin gave up trying to dodge the issue of his faint-heartedness.  “Okay, okay, I’ll try tonight.  Barring any, you know, disasters.” Or random citizens who decided they urgently needed to talk to the object of one’s affections at that very moment; for example, one’s little sister, whom one adores and could not just shoo away, Rin thought to himself bitterly.

 

* * *

 

On the one hand, it was a peaceful late afternoon at the laboratory where Rei Ryuugazaki did his research.  On the other hand, Rin did not know exactly when Rei left for home, as he kept irregular hours often interrupted by flames billowing from every window and amazing fire-truck rescues.  Trying to casually pace the street below, on the look out for jaywalkers and litterers and stray animals, Rin spent thirty minutes lingering outside before the last lit window went dark and Rei eventually emerged from the building.

Rei did notice him hanging around the entrance and gave him a strange look that somehow encompassed both fond surprise and lingering suspicion.  “Officer Matsuoka, is there anything I can help you with this evening?” he asked, scrupulously polite as usual.  “I took note of your warning from last time and have made the necessary changes to the trash sorting process.”

“Y-yes, I checked the bins out.”  Even though rubbish violations were not in his jurisdiction at all, he had to go along with it now or else be questioned by a superior.  “Seems fine.  Nothing else from me.”

Rei nodded, bemused.  “If that is all, I shall be heading home.  Have a nice evening, Officer Matsuoka.”

“Wait.”  Rin made his way to Rei’s side, matching his pace.  “Ryuugazaki Rei, is it?  While I was uh, passing by, I thought I should warn you to take extra care while going home at night.”

“Oh, has something occurred?”

You occurred, Rin thought, stifling back a hysterical laugh, but said aloud, “Hah, well, I suppose nothing could be much more dangerous than your current job, but I heard the yakuza may be moving back into town.  You know they’re always looking for valuable people to coerce into doing their dirty work.”

“You think they could be after my research, Officer?” Rei asked concernedly.  “But chemical engineering for aeronautics, what could a criminal organization want with that?”

“Hey, you never know,” Rin insisted.  “They could be trying to buy influence within the Japanese government, or claim territory on the moon or Mars or something, maybe even use your knowledge to create weapons.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Rei said, smiling broadly, his body language now indicating more ease and less wariness than at first as they continued to walk.  “But I will be more careful from now on.  Thank you for advising me, Officer.”

Taking this as a hopeful sign, Rin responded, “It sure has been very exciting with you around, Ryuugazaki.  Don’t usually get a lot of explosions or uncontrollable fires on this side of town.”

With an embarrassed grimace, Rei adjusted his glasses with one hand and cleared his throat.  “Ah, that.  You see, I am working on a new formula at the moment, but have yet to discover the exact proportions needed to create a stable product.  I have been getting closer, though the final adjustments continue to elude me.”

“Oh, what kind of formula is this?” Rin asked automatically, his extroversion stepping up while he took the chance to admire the serious enthusiasm that marked Rei’s expression as he spoke.

“I’m sure it would be too complicated for the layperson to comprehend.”

“Yeah?  Well, try me.  I graduated with top marks in high school and college, and science was not my worst subject, believe it or not.”

Looking exceptionally pleased at Rin’s interest, Rei murmured, “I don’t have the time now, but I suppose I could show you my thesis work, it summarizes some of my projects fairly well…”

Perfect. Rin could not have asked for a better opportunity to just fall into his lap, but before he could interject with a dazzlingly charming invitation to a romantic dinner, Rei continued, “Would you consider going out with me some time next week, Officer Matsuoka?”

“…Hah?!”  Did he hear him right?

“I usually need to stay in the lab all day, and I certainly cannot swipe you into the premises, so we should meet outside the building to talk, perhaps for lunch or dinner after hours.  That sounds reasonable, correct?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”  It sounded like Rei was asking him on a date, but… with a lot more research paper involved.  Still, Rin considered it a success of sorts.  “You should let me know how to reach you, so we can plan to meet at the right time.”

“You’re right!  Here is my business card.”  Setting his briefcase down to search his coat pockets, Rei pulled out a thin card case and selected a card to carefully hand to Rin.  “It has my phone number and email address, so you may contact me regarding the hours when you are available.”

“Great.”  He was probably grinning at this card like a maniac now, but Rin did not care in the least.

“Uh… I just want to let you know… that is first business card I have ever given out.”

“I will protect it with my life, Ryuugazaki,” Rin told him solemnly, already thinking of getting a new scrapbook to put the card into.

“You don’t need to do that!” Rei said with a chuckle.  Then quieting down, he asked, “Do you have a card, Officer?”

“My badge is my business card.”

“But what is your contact number?”

“For emergencies, dial XXXX, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Staring at the still smirking Rin in polite silence for a heartbeat, Rei took out his cellphone and asked, “What number do I text to reach you?”

“Oh.  Here, I’ll put it in for you.”  Miraculously, Rin did not drop the phone when he handed it back to Rei.

“Thank you, Officer.  I am looking forward to meeting you again.”

Me, too, Rin thought and apparently said aloud, judging by Rei’s soft laugh.  “So uhh, where is your place?  The Ryuugazaki bachelor pad, huh?”

“We’ve been standing in front of my apartment complex for the past five minutes.”

Not expecting to get so far so quickly into this burgeoning relationship, Rin almost yelled his consternation in very colorful language, but kept his cool and capable policeman façade intact for the most part.  “Nice.  Good location.  Close to our headquarters, too, I see.”

“It is indeed very close.  I was just thinking, Officer Matsuoka, if you are thirsty, I could invite you in?”

“Oh, no!” Rin very nearly shrieked.  “No, no, I mean, yes. I’d love to stay, believe me, but I’m still in uniform.  Got to head back and finish paperwork. Bane of my existence, hah hah.  But… I will see you soon?”

“Absolutely!”

Rei waved goodbye cheerily as Rin made his way back to the station, which was a close enough walk that he was not able to wipe off the starstruck smile on his face before Sousuke looked up from his desk and noticed.

“That good, huh?”

“Whatever.  We’re just meeting to talk about his research next week, that’s it.”

“And you expect me to cover for you?”

“Please?” Rin begged, holding his hands up.

“Okay.  But you better tell me everything,” Sousuke said, knowing full well that if Rin didn’t break and tell him, someone would. Eventually.

“There’s not much to tell, honestly,” Rin began, feeling a blush beginning to heat his face despite his best efforts to not think about Rei and how handsome he looked and how smart he sounded and how obviously still in shape from his biceps to his calves and everywhere in between.  “I caught up with him after work, told him about possible yakuza appearance, asked about his research, and he offered to meet up to show me his thesis.  Then he gave me this,” Rin showed off the business card proudly, “said it was the first time he gave anyone his card, and I got to put my number into his phone.  Oh, and you know, he lives pretty close by, like ten minutes walk away from here.”

“…Wow.”  Sousuke was not one to look very surprised at anything, but he gave it his best shot here, and Rin frowned.

“What?”

“Research. Okay, sure.  Well, let me know when the wedding will be, so I can get Kisumi to arrange your bachelor party.”

“Kisumi? He’s part of the yakuza now, we can’t...”  Pausing, Rin backtracked a little. “Wait, what do you mean, wedding?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date in all its glory

It had been a gamble for Rei, who up until now had felt quite content going along with Nagisa and Haruka and Makoto’s adventures, offering minimal protest to even Gou.  So to set up this dinner… appointment, with Rin of all people, without their consultation beforehand, caused him some mental turmoil.  At the same time, he believed it to be the most appropriate action to take regarding this ongoing tense relationship between Rin and himself.  After the final text to settle the time, he had spoken only to Haruka, who was not likely to involve the others unless Rei wished for them to know, and who had offered to host the dinner at his restaurant.  They did not even have to order the mackerel if they did not want to, he would ensure the best possible meal regardless.

Rin had not sounded extremely thrilled about meeting at Haruka’s restaurant for the appointment, but Rei convinced him it was nearby and served excellent food and furthermore, Haruka usually worked in the kitchen during the evening hours anyway, so there would be no repeat of their first encounter.  Relenting, Rin finally agreed to meet Rei there on the evening when the end of his shift coincided with Rei leaving the laboratory.

That left Rei with three days to gather his thesis material, formulate a concise yet detailed summary which someone of Rin’s education could understand and yet not feel patronized, pick out an appropriately professional outfit, research the menu options at the restaurant… On top of his own labwork.  So much to do, Rei thought, but he could not help grinning to himself in anticipation. 

No one had asked him about his work in years.

The day of the dinner, Rei felt so nervous and distracted, he nearly caught his lab coat sleeve on fire from the Bunsen burner three times, which was a new record.  But nothing else untoward happened, and in fact, one of his test substrates demonstrated a much more desirable level of stability.  Taking that as a lucky sign, he left the building a little earlier than usual, to change into respectable, less soot-stained clothing and gather his newly bound reports.

Haruka had reserved a private booth for them, but to Rei’s dismay, it was somewhat dark in that particular corner of the restaurant, lit only with candles and streetlights through the windows.

“Haruka-san, my apologies, I will be sharing my thesis with Rin, so if we could move to a more brightly lit table, with less candles perhaps?” Rei didn’t want to knock one over and set the tablecloth on fire, which seemed a likely consequence.

“All the other tables have been reserved for the night, sorry,” Haruka replied, not looking too terribly concerned by the fact that only half of the available seats were occupied.  “I can get you some more candles though.”

“I suppose… that would be sufficient.”

Just a few minutes after Rei had sat down, Rin appeared, being shown to his seat by a waitress, who then took their orders for drinks and left.

“Whoa.  So this is what rocket scientists wear to dinner, huh?” Rin said, gesturing to Rei’s outfit.

“It’s custom,” Rei replied, unsure if Rin was complimenting him or not on his galaxy-themed bowtie.

“Suits you,” Rin said with an arch smile.

“You look very… different out of uniform, but in a good way, Officer Matsuoka,” Rei commented.  Of course Rin was a typically attractive man, but Rei could not help notice how much more attractive he appeared,  in a textured v-neck sweater that showed off his collarbones just so.

“Please call me Rin, that sounds so weird coming from you.  Especially now.”

“Oh… Rin… san…”

“I can call you Rei?”

That had not occurred to Rei, but it sounded fitting coming from Rin, and so he nodded.  “Rin-san, have you eaten here before?”

“Yeah, I just don’t do cakes or sweets, but I guess you can tell.  You’ve eaten here, too, right?  Ready to order?”

“Yes, certainly.”

The waitress smiled sunnily when they gave her their order, which left Rei somewhat suspicious.  Unable to do much else, Rei turned his attentions to his barley tea.

“You’re drinking tea?” Rin interrupted just as Rei was about to take a sip of the steaming liquid.

“Yes, barley tea.  It’s very healthy.”

“We’re having a nice dinner at Haruka’s highly rated restaurant, Rei, you should have gotten some wine or something.”

“The tea goes well with my salad,” Rei retorted, somewhat annoyed that Rin was actually criticizing him about his drink choice.  He really was bossy, just like the others said.

“No,” Rin insisted, “that’s so dull.  Here, at least try this beer.  It won’t clash with anything.”

Rei was certain that it would clash quite terribly, but Rin was already holding the bottle up to his lips with a determined stare, and so he had to take a sip of beer before handing it back.

“It’s not bad, but I prefer the tea,” Rei said primly afterwards.

“Fine,” Rin uttered, gulping down almost a third of the beer before pouring the rest into a frosted mug.

“Well, if you are ready, Rin-san, we can take a look at my thesis summaries while we wait for the food.”

“Oh, uhh, sure.”  Rin looked a little thrown off-guard; had he forgotten what they were meeting about?

As Rei explained the core concept of his graduate work, showing Rin the color-coded index tabs he had provided for ease of reading, as well as text links to websites that contained the latest breakthroughs in the various fields, Rei kept glancing up at Rin to see if he was following the material.  He seemed attentive enough, at least compared to Nagisa who got that glassy-eyed stare of distraction whenever Rei elaborated on his work, despite them studying in the same general fields.

“Of course, these were simply rudimentary theories that I hypothesized during my tutelage with the heads of the physics and chemistry departments.  Now I am working on developing their possibilities further, to be of use to the fields of astrophysics and biochemistry.”

“That’s impressive,” Rin told him with not a hint of irony in his admiring tone.  “These are extremely varying topics from what I can tell, but you seemed to have mastered the concepts behind them all.”

“Oh, I-I wouldn’t say that,” Rei said, unable to keep from blushing and stammering.  “I merely wanted to help advance the… status of Japan… in the international arena of space exploration in whatever ways I can.”

“You really like space, don’t you?”

“Absolutely!” Rei exclaimed.  “Every time I look up at the stars, I am entranced by their beauty and mystery.  To know a little more about the world beyond our planet means everything to me!”

They were interrupted here by a rather fabulous meal being set on the table, and the two of them consuming their contrasting dishes with relish.

“Well, in space, you wouldn’t get to eat such delicious food,” Rin was saying, after making good headway into a rich filet mignon steak covered with a delicate garlic and wild mushroom sauce.

“Oh, you misunderstand, Rin-san,” Rei clarified, glancing up from his spring greens salad dressed with champagne vinaigrette and accompanying soup made from exotic root vegetables and organically sourced chicken broth, “I love space, but Nagisa-kun is the one who is going to be an astronaut.  I am supporting him from the ground.”

“What?  But you’d be so good as an astronaut, you’re smart and fit and ambitious.  Why wouldn’t you go out exploring the galaxy yourself?”

“That is not my future.”

“That’s ridiculous!  Why not?”

“Because… it’s a long story.”

“Tell me,” Rin declared, then adding, “I mean, I can read up on your work later, but I don’t know much about you.  Tell me why you couldn’t be an astronaut.”

“All right…” Rei agreed, “but only if you tell me about how you came to be a policeman.”

Laughing, Rin said, “That’s easy.  My dad was a cop.  I really admired him, but he died in a freak accident when I was young, so I never got to know him that well.  I feel like doing what he did helps me stay close to his memory.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear about your father’s untimely passing.”

“It’s fine.  I still feel a little sad sometimes, but… there are things going on in my life to keep my spirits up, so it’s not as bad as it could be.”  Rin did look a little red-eyed, but he smiled easily at Rei in that way that always made Rei want to smile back.  “Your turn.  Why won’t you become an astronaut?”

“Well, like you, I had someone I admired as a child,” Rei began, finding the words coming out easier than any other time he explained this.  “My older brother, who dreamed of becoming an astronaut since he was young.  But he never got far, on account of them discovering a hole in his heart in the first battery of physical tests.  He had to give up his dream, and he’s living a normal life now with a wife and two children.  I felt like it would be betraying him somehow if I became an astronaut…”

“Bullshit.  You have to live your own life, Rei, chase your own dreams, don’t worry about what others think!  I’m sure your brother won’t be jealous at all if you went into space.  Why, I bet he’d be your biggest supporter!”

“Well… I suppose so.  I don’t think he would be petty about it, at any rate.  But that is not the only reason.”

“Why, what’s the other reason?”  Rin was practically leaning halfway across the table in curiosity.

“I’m afraid of aliens,” Rei mumbled, shame-faced.

Rin looked like he wanted to very seriously express his sympathy, but all that came out was a howl of laughter.

“Oh my God!  I can’t believe this!”  After Rei shushing him sternly, Rin lowered his voice through his stifled giggles, “We don’t even know aliens exist!”

“And that is precisely what terrifies me!  Physics can explain the secrets of the universe eventually, but not alien life in potentiae or not!”

He waited for a moment while Rin struggled to regain his breath.

“But they might be cute!” Rin finally wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Or they could implant their eggs in your body and their spawn burst out through your chest!” Rei hissed.

“I would hug every alien I meet.”

“Don’t!  You might die!”

“What are you two talking about?” Haruka asked, making the two of them jump in their seats at his quiet and unexpected appearance.

“Nothing!”

“Is he okay?” Haruka asked, pointing to a still suffering Rin.

“I believe so.  I think… we may be ready for dessert.”

“No, no dessert,” Rin muttered in the voice of a traumatized man.

“I’ll have some coffee and umm… any tea biscuit you may have.”

“Got it.”

“Aliens…  Jesus Christ,” Rin whispered weakly.

 It was not until after Rei had gotten home that he realized they had arranged a second meeting, which meant… Rin wanted to hear more of his research…  Rei could not have been more thrilled to finally have an audience.

It was not until after Rei had changed into his pajamas and slipped under his covers that he realized they drank from the same beer bottle.  He almost screamed into his pillow in shock, and it took him another hour to calm his racing heart enough to drift into an uneasy sleep filled with visions of Rin and Nagisa hugging cute pastel-colored aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I am not sure if I can continue, since my knowledge of astrophysics or policework is pretty limited, but let me know if you want another cute date scene or wanna go straight into the degenerate sex.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two lunch or dinner meetings were less eventful, but with each passing moment trying to keep up with Rei’s exceptionally diverse and unusual form of intellect, Rin could tell he was falling too fast, too far. This was a stranger and more passionate crush than he had ever felt before, though he avoided even thinking it could turn into anything more than a one-side attraction.  Because Rei had his head among the stars, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran, with Rin probably just a very small and temporary dot at the edge of his blurred vision.  Before long, Rei would have outpaced everyone else they knew, trying to keep Nagisa up in the sky.  Nagisa, whom Rin himself cared about, a whole lot, whom he couldn’t really stay jealous of, despite everything that has happened recently.

Funny, that Rin could live in the same universe as the two of them, but not be part of their world.

“Rin-san?  Are you feeling all right?  You seem out of it today.”

Rin snapped out of his thoughts with a guilty sheepish grin.  “Huh?  Oh, I’m fine, Rei,” he assured him.  “I was just thinking maybe… we can take a walk after dinner?  Work off these calories.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

After they paid their checks (each one had insisted strongly on paying for the entire meal since their first meeting until Haruka had to come in and stop the impending argument by splitting the cost evenly), Rei followed Rin out into the evening.

“Where do you normally patrol, Rin-san?” he asked as they wandered the downtown area near Haruka’s restaurant.

“This area is my beat,” Rin answered, gesturing with one arm all around the scene, “but Sousuke and I also cover the high school and beach rounds twice a month.”

“Really?  I assume Sousuke-san is your partner?”

“Yep!  I think you met him during that first fight we all had.  He’s been my best friend since we were kids.  We went to different colleges, but out of police academy, he came back to work on the force with me.”

“He sounds like a very dedicated and loyal friend,” Rei said quietly with a wistful little smile.

“I’m pretty lucky, I guess.”  They walked in silence for a few minutes, Rin glancing over at Rei every now and then, before realizing that they were moving along quite a bit faster than a romantic stroll would call for.

“Hey, are you seriously trying to race me?!” Rin exclaimed.

“No, this is how fast I normally walk.  You are kind of slow, for a police officer, I mean.”

“You are going to regret that,” Rin muttered, and put on a burst of speed, sprinting to the end of the sidewalk. 

Somehow Rei managed to catch up with him despite being caught off guard, even managed to get to the impromptu finish line just a half second before Rin did, all while wearing dress slacks and shiny wingtip shoes, his goofy tie decorated with planets (nine of them) flapping in his face.  But they were laughing aloud now, giddy with adrenaline and just a little too much champagne at dinner.

“I’ll have you know I was in track during my high school years,” Rei told him breathlessly.

“Damn, I can tell you’re still in shape.  Well, you won’t beat me next time!” Rin replied, trying to keep up his swagger despite his red face and too-rapidly beating heart.

“Fine, I am actually looking forward to seeing you eat my dust then.”

Normally, Rin would have taken him on for a challenge like that, but maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was the rush from racing like he used to do as a kid that made Rin put a hand out, catching Rei by the shoulder, pulling him close. Closer than he should have, so that they were nearly nose to nose.

Rei said nothing, did not pull away, only smiled at him curiously, waiting.

“I… uhh…” For months, maybe even years, he had dreamed of this moment, and yet all he could think of was how beautiful Rei looked in the moonlight and also that the planets on his tie were made of some glow in the dark material, man, what a grade A nerd.

“Rin-san, look!  A shooting star!”  Rei pointed up at the heavens, where a tiny streak of light disappeared into the blackness amongst the other stars.

Rin glanced over at him, noticing he had shut his eyes tightly for a second.

“Did you make a wish?  You have to wish as soon as you see a shooting star, you know,” Rei asked afterwards, the childlike hope in his tone at odds with his usual sternly logical self.

Rin nodded slowly.

But the truth was, he had been watching Rei, saw him mouth Nagisa’s name, and he just forgot to make a wish.

Well, it wouldn’t have come true anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I do this to myself... sorry for the short chapter, just had to get this idea out, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingman Sousuke to the rescue.

Sousuke glanced up at the sound of a motorcycle screeching to a halt outside, then raised an eyebrow at the sight of Rin crashing through the entrance, running as if his life depended on it.  He looked even more distressed than he had all this past week since last meeting up with Ryuugazaki.

“Hey, what’s the rush?”

“Rei is following me back to the station, tell him I’m not here!” Rin blurted out, trying to find a place to hide.  He scurried into an empty office and slammed the door before Sousuke could even reply.

“Rin, what is going on?” Sousuke asked the chief’s door.

“Don’t talk to me!  Just act normal, okay?!”

Not more than a minute or two later, Rei appeared in front of the station, waving through the window, and Sousuke had to get up to let him in.

“Good morning, Officer Yamazaki.”  Rei had clearly run on foot after Rin on his motorcycle, but other than a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, he did not look particularly winded or tired.  Impressive.

 “Morning, Ryuugazaki.  What brings you here?” Sousuke said, folding his arms across his chest and giving Rei a searching glare, which of course, did not bother Rei in the slightest.

“Have you seen Officer Matsuoka?” Rei asked politely, trying to surreptitiously peek around Sousuke to find Rin.  “He left his bento behind at Haruka-san’s restaurant… I brought it by to give to him.”

“Oh?  Well, Rin stepped out on patrol, you can give it to me, I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Ah… all right.”  For some reason, Rei seemed to hesitate handing over the wrapped bento that he held, as if he wanted to add something.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Sousuke asked, once he had been handed the errant bento.

At the question, Rei blushed, but managed to maintain his composure.  “N-no… I just had something else I wanted to give to Rin-san, I mean, Officer Matsuoka.”

“And you want to give it to him personally?  Got it, I’ll let him know to contact you.”

Adjusting his glasses nervously with one hand, Rei muttered, “Ah, the problem is, I believe Officer Matsuoka is purposely avoiding me.  I had hoped to meet him today, but it seems I have missed him yet again.”

“Really?  He is pretty busy.”

“I suppose you would know better than I.  I just think he may be upset with me, but I don’t know why.  Perhaps he could tell in our latest discussions on astrophysics that I was not presenting the information to the best of my ability?”

Sousuke had to smile at Rei’s earnestly concerned tone, and also began to wonder why Rin could stay mad at such a cute space-case.  “And why do you think that might be bothering Rin?”

“Well, I didn’t have anything new prepared for our most recent dinner together, I had been so preoccupied about meeting Rin-san again, I just talked about whatever seemed interesting…  I’m not sure we even mentioned any science to be honest…”  Rei trailed off, realizing exactly how much he was revealing to Rin’s best friend.

“Rin-san, eh?”

There was a muffled thump from inside the not so empty office, as if someone had fallen out of a chair, and Sousuke refrained from grinning with some trouble.

“What was that sound?” Rei asked.

“We have a dog at the station, she must have knocked something over.”

“I see.”  Rei took a deep breath, as if gathering his courage and said, “At any rate, if you do see Rin soon, please let him know I really must see him tonight, so that I may give him something.  He knows the building, my apartment number is 403, and I will be home after 4 pm.”

“I’ll tell him, don’t worry, Ryuugazaki.”  Okay, he really could not stop smiling now.

“Thank you, Officer Yamazaki, I appreciate it.”  With one brief nod, Rei turned and exited the station.

After watching him leave with an appraising expression, Sousuke finally stepped over and knocked on the office door.

“Come on out, Rin, he’s gone.”

The door clicked open and a very flustered Rin glared up at Sousuke.  “Thanks for not letting him know I was here, but could you not try to flirt with him, please?”

“That couldn’t be called flirting in any way, Rin,” Sousuke said bluntly.  “Now Ryuugazaki on the other hand was clearly signaling you for a booty call.”

“Huh?!  Don’t even joke about that!  …He probably wants me to test out this new cookie recipe he found, he mentioned that last time, because you know, I don’t eat cakes.”  Noticing Sousuke’s smirk, Rin added, “Recipe on how to bake cookies, I repeat, not whatever kinky fantasy you’re imagining now.”

“I just think it’s adorable that he wants to cook for you and get you to eat sweets.  You’ve got yourself a perfect little housewife, Rin.  Why are you even avoiding him in the first place?”

“I told you,” Rin grumbled, “I’m not avoiding him, I’m giving him space.  I don’t know if Rei’s really into me, or if he just wants to be friends, and I didn’t want to come on too strong.”

“Why don’t you just ask him?  Tonight?  Eat his cookies and then profess your love, not much to it.”

“Oh my God, are you even listening to yourself?!  You can’t just… that’s not romantic at all, where is the mood, the setting?  It has to be perfect!”

“Well, do whatever you want,” Sousuke replied calmly, at least in comparison to Rin about to freak out in front of him, “but from what I can tell, Ryuugazaki is acting like you’re his entire universe right now.  Maybe he is better friends with Haru or Nagisa like you said, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance.”

At this point, Rin managed to calm down enough to look thoughtful.   “You know what, I may have to agree with you for once.”

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you.  Like friends do.”  Sousuke had always been the logical one compared to Rin’s romanticism, but it hurt him to see Rin confused and suffering.  After meeting Rei, he felt pretty confident giving out this advice, because whatever happened in their relationship, he knew Rei could never hurt Rin. Well, not after that very first time he tried to German suplex him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter, maybe with a bit of spicy action, and we'll be finished! Anyway, I always have fun writing from Sousuke's point of view, even if it's a tiny bit meaner than he probably truly is in canon, I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

It was well after eight by the time Rin had clocked out and changed into civilian clothes.  To his dismay, Sousuke, conveniently on the same shift, had been waiting for him at the locker room door.

“Are you really going to follow me to Rei’s apartment?”

“Just thought you might need some moral support.”

“Fine, but only to the apartment block, no further.  Just because I owe you,” Rin grumbled, leading the way with an embarrassed but grateful expression. 

A few minutes of walking later, Sousuke gestured to the other side of the street. “You need to go to the convenience store?”

“Why?”

“For condoms and lube, of course,” Sousuke replied, or would have replied if Rin hadn’t hit him on the shoulder halfway through with a shout.

“I’m joking,” Sousuke said with a laugh, fending off Rin’s attack with one arm.  “But you really shouldn’t go to his place empty handed.  That’s not very romantic, right?”

“Ugh, you’re right.”  Rubbing the back of his head, Rin frowned.  “But I doubt they’ll have flowers anywhere this late at night.”

“Condoms, man, you can’t go wrong—“

As it turned out, the convenience store did have fresh cut flowers for some reason, but none of the sad wilted bouquets stocked were deemed worthy to give to Rei by Rin’s standards.  Just when Rin felt like giving up and heading over to where Sousuke was lurking, he spotted the perfect gift on an endcap, grabbed it and paid for it.

“Thanks, Sousuke,” Rin told him as they exited the store, “I think I can take it from here.”

“Good luck, Rin.  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Rin snorted, then gave Sousuke a fistbump before continuing to Rei’s apartment on his own.  With one last fond smile at Rin’s retreating figure, Sousuke headed back to his place, having successfully accomplished his mission of slipping the aforementioned condoms and lube into Rin’s jacket pocket without him noticing.

 

Rei seemed a little more surprised than one should be after putting in a lot of effort to invite someone over. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come, I had almost given up,” he explained a little shyly, letting Rin into his apartment, which was as modern and minimalist and tastefully sleek as Rin had expected.  The only décor that gave away Rei’s eccentric preferences were the random sentimental knick knacks scattered about the living room; carved wooden figures of an odd bird mascot clearly made by Haruka, very homemade looking photo frames with photos of the four friends together, a few colorful throw pillows decorated with butterflies on the otherwise elegant white leather couch.

“Er, sorry, Rei.  I had a lot on my mind, needed some time to sort it all out.  But I wanted to see you again more than anything…”  There was an awkward silence as they stood in the little hallway between the kitchen and the living room, Rei just staring at him with a slight smile, while Rin began to feel a little under pressure to get to the bottom of… whatever this was between them.

“S-so… you got those cookies you promised I would love?” Rin asked, then immediately mentally kicked himself for not coming up with something less irritable and petty sounding.

“O-oh!”  Rei, visibly jolted out of his dreamy gazing at Rin, nudged his glasses up with one hand.  “I still have some fine-tuning in order to perfect the consistency… Wait!” he called out as Rin began walking to the kitchen with a purpose.

He only meant to inspect the kitchen for cookies as a joke, but Rei, looking tense, scuttled in front of him to block his view of the counters and cabinets.

“Relax, Rei, I was kidding.  You can get the cookies to me whenever you’re ready, there’s no rush.”

“They have to be perfect,” Rei insisted sulkily.

Laughing, Rin patted Rei on the shoulder and said, “Whatever you make will taste perfect to me, Rei, trust me.  Okay, hold on, I got you something.”  With a proud grin, Rin retrieved his gift from a paper sack and handed it to Rei.

“…What is it?” Rei murmured, staring at the curious small plant with thin leaves housed in a delicate sea shell.

“Well, it’s an air plant.  Just needs a little mist of water every day and occasional fertilizer.  It may not look like it now, but some of them do bloom, if you are patient.  I… thought of you when I saw it at the store.”  He cleared his throat, not wanting to elaborate on why a weird little plant that needed no soil reminded him of Rei.

“Thank you, Rin-san, it’s marvelous.”  Rei flashed him a genuine smile as he cradled the shell in his hands.  “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”

“I know,” Rin stuttered, hoping his blush wasn’t giving anything away.  “But after all the trouble you’ve gone through for the cookies…”

“Which I have not even finished.  Then after this, we are even now,” Rei concluded firmly.  He found an aesthetic spot that would be covered with sunshine in the daytime for the plant and retrieved a spray bottle from a cabinet in order to wet its leaves.  Rin watched, charmed by this display of fussy domesticity despite himself.

“While we are here,” Rei asked, “would you like a drink, Rin-san?”

“Uh, sure, thanks.”

No cookies, just a drink…  Rin watched Rei sitting across from him at the little dining table, sipping at his herbal tea, wondering what could have been so important that Rei had to track him down, requesting Rin’s presence at his apartment this night.  No clue could be gathered from Rei himself, who was filling the silence with idle conversation about various innocent topics while Rin finished his tea.

As soon as Rin set down his empty cup, Rei smiled and said, “I believe it’s time.”  He stood up and offered a hand to Rin.  “Rin-san… I have something to show you.”

Getting to his feet and taking the offered hand, Rin followed Rei out in a sort of daze.  Yep, they were definitely heading to his bedroom.  Blushing bright red, Rin let out a nervous laugh, and Rei glanced over his shoulder at him, expression shy yet not embarrassed at all.

“What’s this gonna be, Rei?  A sight I have never seen before?”

“I should hope so.”

Letting Rin step through first, Rei closed the bedroom door behind him.  He squared his shoulders, let out his breath and gestured towards the bed.  Trying his best to not freak out, Rin sat on the edge of the mattress, focusing on exuding coolness and expertise instead of the bone-rattling anxiety he actually felt.

“Are you ready, Rin-san?” Rei asked, sounding a lot closer than Rin expected.

To his credit, Rin didn’t scream or jump upon noticing that Rei was sitting right next to him.  He just nodded.  “Yes.”

“Okay, here is the telescope.”

“The what.”  That… was not what he expected.

“The telescope.  For viewing the stars.”  Rei blinked at him and explained, “My bedroom window has the best view of the Perseids, which are predicted to have their brightest appearance tonight.”

“Oh.  Right.”  Well, might as well roll with it, however disappointing ‘it’ may turn out to be.  Rin leaned forward slightly and took hold of the telescope on its tripod before lowering his eye to the lens.  “Uhh, where am I looking at?” he asked.  Unnecessarily as it turned out, once Rei nudged the telescope slightly and Rin’s field of vision became instantly flooded with stars.  Already a few were shooting across the night sky, and breathlessly, he watched them stream away into blackness.

Beside him, Rei said softly, “I didn’t think you were able to make a wish the last time we saw shooting stars together, so I wanted to make sure you could get your wish in this time.”

Rin turned and looked at Rei, eyes threatening to spill over with tears.  “Thanks, Rei,” he whispered hoarsely.  Taking one last quick glance through the telescope, he sent out a prayer into space, this tiny hope that had taken root in his heart ever since he met Rei.  Like an air plant nestled inside a shell, where it thrived in spite of the oddness of its home, patiently waiting for its time to one day blossom into something unearthly in its beauty.

“Here, now you make another wish, you sentimental nerd,” Rin muttered, pushing the telescope towards Rei.

“I don’t need to,” Rei said with a quiet laugh.  “My wish came true already.”

“Really?  What was it?”

Still smiling, Rei placed his hand over Rin’s fingers and squeezed lightly.  “This right here.  You.  You are my wish, Rin-san.”

“H-huh?”  Rin could hardly believe what was happening, or that he could have been so wrong in the first place about everything.  “You mean, you… want to be with me, Rei?”

“Yes.  I like you, Rin-san.”  With another adjustment of his glasses, Rei continued, brimming over with shy hope, “And I believe your wish may have something to do with me?”

“Well fuck…  You’re not wrong.”  Rin ran his free hand through his hair in pleased embarrassment.  “I like you, okay?  I was trying to not get in the way between you and… well, whoever, so I had been keeping my space.  But I guess you could tell anyway.  Now I’m starting to think you should’ve become a detective instead of astronaut.”

“Actually, you were being pretty obvious about everything from the beginning, Rin-san, but thanks.  I think.”

“Shush you.”  Rin leaned forward, intertwining his fingers with Rei’s fingers, his other hand moving to rest against Rei’s jawline.  With something softer than a sigh, he pressed his lips against Rei’s mouth, felt a smile form against his own.  Another kiss seemed appropriate, and a third as well.  By now they had embraced, bodies close, so that the sound of plastic crinkling sounded extra loud in their ears.

“What is in your pocket, Rin-san?” Rei asked, eyebrows raised.

“Not sure, I don’t really keep anything besides my keys in my jacket,” Rin muttered, reaching in to grab the offending object.

They stared at the condom and lube packet Sousuke had placed in Rin’s pocket earlier in the evening and then at each other.

“R-rin-san!”

“Wh-  it was Sousuke, not me!  He must have snuck it into my jacket while I was paying,” Rin protested, ready to die of embarrassment that very second if not for the fact that he had to get his revenge against Sousuke first.  “I mean, yeah, I did wonder if I was going to see a sight I’ve never seen before, but not like this!”

Rei’s affronted glare soon dissolved into hapless laughter that quickly caught Rin up in its comforting unabashedness.  As soon as Rei caught his breath, he said, “If the evening conspires that way, then I would be lying to say that I minded.  But one thing at a time first?”

“I can’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end! Thanks for your patience. I did have a few cute more scenes I wanted to add of a more pun-like nature, but felt this was the ideal conclusion overall. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
